The car ride
by Mari Roza
Summary: A conversation in which how Rose and Dimitri's reunion would be after Dimitri returns   This Could have happened before Last Sacrifice, First VA Fan Fiction.. Check out my other Stories!
1. the car ride

The car ride

_**M**___y heart pounded, and all I could do was to think of him wondering what would happen between us. His deep brown eyes stared at the road and said nothing. I tried not stare at his sexy appearance that I loved so much but I couldn't I could no longer stay in silence. "So….um" he turned, and all the words I wanted to say just left my mouth. I hesitated I, I, I had to think of something fast or I. "Roza?" he said I flinched; it was the nickname he gave me the night we had fallen under victors lust spell. Now I knew what to say well sort of "I just want to know what's going to happen now?" I said it as clearly as I could but he probably felt it as if I was saying it in a scared tone, I'm sure he should have expected that after everything we've been through. "Rose I'm not sure you can forgive me I can't forgive myself for hurting you I still feel like that monster and because I feel that I don't deserve you." I couldn't believe it he thinks what he's done was his own fault well part of it was he couldn't stop no matter how much he tried and many will still have to live that fate he was lucky but still thinks he's a monster. "It wasn't your fault and besides I can't blame you entirely I would blame Nathan because he started all of this but he's dead so can you stop with the whole I don't deserve you crap." "Rose you may be able to let it go so easily but its harder for me, do you know how I felt in there." That was something I didn't think about what had happed to the real Dimitri when that strigoi part of him was with me. "I'm not sure the only thing I was thinking is that your soul was still in there but it was trapped while one of those souls from hell took over." I took a deep breath not knowing how he would take it moments later he spoke in a calm voice. "Rose what happened to me is undesirable

But what I do remember is when I was turned it was lie everything I cared about was instantly snatched especially you I felt you were dead and I couldn't do anything to help every feeling I had with you just vanished in an instant and well…" he stopped "and?" I said I wanted to know more "rose I understand that you're worried but there is nothing you can do." He probably didn't want to elaborate because he still thought how he almost killed me would affect how I think of him "Dimitri?" I said "yes?" he responded "do you still love me" I know it wasn't the right time to ask that but I needed to know the truth and only he knew how to answer me I just hope he still knew.


	2. Chapter 2: My Promice

**It is Halloween one of my favorite holidays I can internally scare people not that I don't do it everyday so for my present to you**

**Is the special chapter continuing the car ride and if I get 5 reviews of this new chapter I may put a couple more chapters it all depends on you**

**So enjoy and don't hurt me**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! its a very late halloween**

**P.S this is a completely different story to Unbreakable passion**

**And I'm putting another one-shot just as an added surprise **

**What's that about?**

Chapter 2: My Promise 

Everything will soon disappear soon everyone will abandon me, Dimitri already has, why is it so hard to keep the things you hold close to you

"Dimitri do you still love me?" I asked

I could see his knuckles tighten but I wonder why after that he took a deep breath, maybe this was a good sign but he spoke with the fear I worshiped him for

"Never will I love you again." He said with the guardian face reveling nothing

"Dimit-" I started "Enough rose!" he interrupted in his husky voice

My heart just trembled "Is it so hard to say I still love you?" I whispered

He suddenly stopped the car into the side of the road with a fury that made me jump, he quickly got out of his seat and looked straight at me

"I don't want to hear it rose its over you mean nothing to me, now I'm going to leave for a minute and I want you to realize that I don't love you and I never will again." He said and quickly slammed the door shut and walked into the wooded area

As soon as he was far enough I began to cry and cry hard how could he be that cold no one could be like that if I loved him

But my brain wired something together making me think

Out of my tears my voice became ragged and spoke "well if you don't love me I guess there's no hope for me." I whispered

With that I got out of the car and gave one more saddening look the way Dimitri walked but it soon turned to ager and hate

I got out a paper and a pen from the car a wrote a note for him

To hurt him if I could show him guilt on what I'm going to do

I sighed it as roza to finalize there was never a meaning for that word

It all ends here my heart and breath will end soon

It's my promise to the world of the dead

I shall never love again

I shall never love Dimitri Belikov Again

Dimitri POV

A conversation with rose was like a dagger through my heart hearing her say she still loved me made my mind disappear and think to the most basic instinct

Kiss her

But I couldn't I no longer felt nothing for her

The next think I heard her say was

"Is it so hard to say I still love you?" she whispered

With that I cracked

"I don't want to hear it rose its over you mean nothing to me, now I'm going to leave for a minute and I want you to realize that I don't love you and I never will again." I said making that pain go deeper into my heart was it guilt that I took it to far or was it my heart saying I was lying to myself that I didn't love rose

No that couldn't be it I lost everything that had to do with love

I lost rose

I walked off into the forest leaving what I know was a heart throbbing rose

Even as far I could get

Her sobs and tears her screams of pain never left my head they followed me

I gave a quick look back at the car hoping rose didn't see it but all I saw

Was brown eyes breaking the light was fading it hurt me to see it become replaced with a stone look

It frightened me that it was the same person saying she loved me

I turned around and walked further

I punched the nearest tree I could find it hurt me but the wound in my heart was bigger and it wasn't going to be sealed the next thing that crossed my mind is walk straight to that car

Wrap my arms around her and kiss her tell her

Her love saved me and I could never turn on that

But my body stayed in place

I could feel something streaming down my face but I didn't want to register it was tears meaning I still loved rose because I don't

A slam on a door made me register that it was getting dark and rose was defenseless in the car but so was i

I walked back seeing my emotions took themselves out for the moment and I think I could handle a couple of hours with rose without showing her love

But when I got back to the car

Instead of seeing rose I saw a note calling in a agony which refers to me as a goodbye

No! She wouldn't I rushed to the note

But also getting smashed with rose's sweet scent

I opened it quickly but I wasn't sure why

What scared me so much?

I opened it and began to read

Dimitri,

No matter how much I will never regret our love I realize I'll only be doing damage to myself on letting my heart think about the past

Thinking about the Dimitri I did love

Because I lost him I have no reason to love

But to hate and especially hate you

To wish I never met you so I wouldn't have a wounded heart that wouldn't heal

I hope yours stays in the guilt that whatever happens to me was your fault

This is why I take my pain away by erasing everything rose Hathaway was supposed to be you'll never see her again she'll be here but locked away behind all the hate and anger I have towards you and anyone who stands in my way from the past

Goodbye, and I promise you this you got your wish I shall never love you again

And I will never look back

~ You're Roza for the last time

This all rose needed to do to break my being

She was really gone those beautiful brown eyes will never shine with happiness and its my fault

I destroyed her and I destroyed her chances on moving on with different love

She gave it all up

She gave up her own life

Now my mind shuts up and my heart takes over

I do love her!

But there's no Rosemarie Hathaway in this world anymore not if anyone can heal that hate that grows in her

This is what my heart has set itself too

To find her the shell and hate of rose and bring back the love

The one that seems imaginary I need to find

I'm coming and I'm going to make her my roza again

This is my promise to the true heart of roza

**If you thought it was painful to read think about on how it was to write it was a killer but I'm not done but if you think I am review and figure out what I need to fix**

**Because I have to make a rose I never want to see **

**How will I live?**

**Review and stay tuned if I'll make chapter 3**

**~Mari**


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit Walk

**Yea I was randomly online and procrastinating on writing then I got an email saying someone alerted this story and I was "oh that story"**

**So for all those who have read this story, here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy hopefully I can get to writing the other 3 stories I have**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Moonlit Walk 

I continued to walk the empty cold road

The only thing that distracted me from what I had just done

Was the rain

Every single drop, every insignificant drop

Nothing in my mind worked anymore all it was doing was making certain I didn't walk on the road and hit by a car

Not that there were any

Nothing…..is that the word that described my world now

Then I paused walking and looked up to the raining sky,

Did all this happen because of a guy?

Was this all because of a guy?

I screamed and hit the closest thing near me

I had walked away but I still can't stop feeling pity

And now it's towards me

I feel sorry for myself, I feel sorry for my life

A life I don't have anymore

A life I will never have

I sat on the grass

What did he think after he read that letter?

Was he going to take the car and turn in the direction I went?

Or was he going to smile and think he accomplished something?

I pity me….

I should get up…I should keep walking, I should get away from here

But my body wouldn't move

Does it still believe he'll come?

That he'll see me crying in the rain and hug me, that he'll say soothing words and tell me it's alright and he's here for me

What a joke, this isn't a fairytale, and he isn't my prince charming anymore

He isn't my prince charming anymore… that made my heart sink

I slowly got up and ran again

After a while I stopped again to cry

I don't care….. I don't care about Love

Suddenly a car stopped in front of where I was sitting

I looked up half expecting it to be the rundown car Dimitri had

No this was a truck; an old woman stepped out and walked towards me

"hello." She said softly

I nodded to symbolize I recognized her presence

"Dear what are you doing sitting in the rain."

I didn't answer her

She frowned and went into her car

I thought she's leave

But she came back to where I was a dropped a blanket on me

"I can't have you getting sick."

I looked up at her

"Well?" she said

"Lost love" I muttered

Her eyes glazed over as if she was thinking

She walked again to her truck this time she brought something else

A flower, a rose to be exact

I looked at her confused

"Take off the petals."

I continued to stare at her

"Take off the petals" she said louder

So I did

One by one they fell off

In my mind I repeated "he loves me, he loves me not"

In my distraction I didn't notice the lady had left

I was half hoping she'd give me a ride

I looked as one last petal hung on the flower

"He loves me" I whispered as the last petal fell off

I dropped the rest of the flower, picked myself up

And ran…..i ran in the direction I just came from

I ran back to him

Dimitri POV

How could I be so careless?

How could I believe that no matter how cold I acted Rose would still be there for me?

I was sitting in the car

Not haven moved from the place I parked

The last place I saw my roza

I looked at the empty car seat

The seat now cold from have no life there

I closed my eyes and opened them half hoping to see rose crying there

I couldn't take it anymore

I got out of the car and screamed

I don't know who heard me

I screamed, I have just given up the one thing I loved most

Maybe if I'm lucky someone will come

If I'm lucky maybe roza would come

Lights came into my vision, car lights

I looked up a blue truck sat in front of me

The driver's door opened and an elderly woman came up to me

I got up and nodded to her, my plan was to get into the car and wait till she was gone

However she did something she pulled out a flower, a rose…

Roza….

"Young man I have seen many love's fall into ruins yours is no different."

"You're wrong." I said

"Well, do not be angry at me for your mistakes."

My mistakes….the reason me and roza ended

"Take this flower"

"No" I said sharply

The woman stared at me and then she walked to the other side of the car

And stopped right in front of a tree

She closed her eyes "Julian it's been 15 years."

I stared at her confused

The woman did not turn instead she knelt down and placed the rose at the foot of the tree and then walked back to where I was

"I pass by these roads selling flowers, sometimes like today I stop here to honor the man I loved and lost."

I looked down

"I do not know how your love ended but there is nothing worse than losing the one you love when you do not expect it."

I felt my anger rise….not towards this woman…but to me

I purposely wanted to lose rose and now that I have, I regret it

"Young man, take my advice. Move on while you're still young."

I shook my head

She sighed "If she is meant to be yours she would be here."

"I pushed her away." I said finally

"And you regret it?" she asked

I nodded

"Then fix your mistake."

And with that she left

I stood their frozen for a while and looked at where the woman placed the flower

I walked to that spot and stood their symmetrizing for her

I took out my stake and carved something on that tree

_RIP Roza _

I looked at what I had done

This place changed my track of life… I willing accept being alone forever

I got into the car and drove off

Ignoring my surroundings

Goodbye Roza, I'm Sorry

**Yea not my best work but hey it's something, Review if you want to**

**I'll finish writing chapters for my other stories if I can**

**Probably wouldn't cuz I'm too lazy I only wrote this because I saw someone was still interested**

**Hopefully I will write the next and final chapter to this **

**~Mari Roza**


End file.
